


Separation

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Dom!Roman, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orders, Phone Sex, Sub!Dean, Trained Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Direct Sequel to "Reaching Out." Roman saw most of what Dean did with AJ via webcam. He's more concerned than angry.





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Text Messages in [[Sender:]] format.
> 
> Timeline on travel and/or proximity may be a bit sketchy. Don't worry about it.

Dean finally looks at his phone once AJ leaves after a long heated make out and wank session in the shower together.

[[Roman: You're in big trouble.]]  
[[Roman: What the hell were you thinking?]]  
[[Roman: AJ fucking STYLES, Dean? Really?]]  
[[Roman: And you weren't even safe. You don't know what he could have.]]

Dean bites his lower lip as he looks at his phone while wearing his boxers and lounging on the couch. They don't have to leave for another hour or so. Dean replies back.

[[Dean: You stayed up all night and watched us fuck and cuddle didn't you?]]  
[[Roman: It wasn't all night, babe. You moved pretty fast actually.]]  
[[Dean: Are you jealous Ro? Did you get off watching?]]

Roman takes longer to respond, because he did, of course he did but that isn't even the point.

[[Roman: I knew you'd need someone eventually, but I didn't think you'd be so stupid about it.]]  
[[Dean: I thought about you while he fucked me. I told him about what you do to me. You've seen my last few shows, I've been going off the wall. I needed it.]]  
[[Dean: but you're avoiding my question. Did you get off?]]

Roman growls and sets the phone down for a moment before replying.

[[Roman: Of course I did babe. You looked fucking gorgeous. Been thinking about it all morning. Was it enough?]]

Roman is hesitant to ask the rest of the question, if Dean is still going to be manic and reckless, if he needs something more that Roman is still too far away to give him.

Dean thinks about where his head is for the moment and purses his lips before sending a reply.

[[Dean: I'm ok.... I mean I'm ok but I miss you. It was different. Still great but different. I needed more but I didn't want to freak him out.... Yet]]

Roman studies the message, but it seems honest. His rage is draining a little even as they talk, Dean clearly was more in control than he appeared to be.

[[Roman: You think you can trust him? For that, I mean?]]  
[[Dean: No well maybe not yet. But I don't think he could ever do what you and I do..... I don’t know.]]

Dean suddenly feels a small wave of guilt. He didn't mean for this to mean as much as it does. He suddenly misses Roman more than usual.

[[Dean: I want to beat the fuck out of Seth.]]

Dean sends because it says way more than he is letting on about how lonely he is.

Roman feels a rush of pride at that. Damn straight some hot new piece of ass isn't going to be able to replace him. The second text puts a sad smile on his face.

[[Roman: I know, babe. But you'll have to leave that to me for now.]]  
[[Roman: Just... Don't lose it, ok? We'll be pretty close to each other next week and I'll take care of you.]]

Dean groans and throws his head back dramatically even though no one can see it. "Why does SummerSlam have to be so far away?" He asks himself.

[[Dean: Ro I need you to tell me to be good. I mean like I need you to order me to not just hit people with chairs and fuck up.]]

The pause drags out too long as Roman reads and rereads that phone, trying to find the words.

[[Dean : Ro are you still mad at me for fucking AJ?]]

Roman tries to type six different things and finally just dials Dean's number. He doesn't even wait for Dean to say anything before he starts talking. "Dean, I need you to listen to me. I'm not mad and I understand why you did it. But I need you to be good for me." He lets his voice pitch down, to the tone of command he knows Dean will hear and understand. "You're going to get up and be on time for your ride. Tonight you're going to go to the gym and you're going to work out. Hard. Past where you'd normally stop." He takes a slow breath. "Like you world if I was there, or if you were trying to show up Seth in the old days." He pauses, "You're going to push it until it hurts. Because I want you to. Do you understand? You're not going to fight anyone, and then you're going to come back and call me."

Dean answers the phone and stammers a little before letting Roman finish. The sound of authority in Roman's voice makes Dean's body feel electrified. "Yes, sir....." Dean replies when he can make himself speak. "I'll be good. I won't cause any trouble. I promise. Ro....." He pauses for a moment just to listen to the man breathe. "I should have fought harder for you to be drafted with me... I'm the champion.... I might have been able to... do something."

Roman closes his eyes and his grip on the phone tightens. "Not your fault babe. No one could have guessed that Stephanie would let Mick draft me. She hates me. Even before I hit her with that spear." He swallows hard. "It's not like we could have told them what we are... Just, be good for me, Dean. We'll talk tonight."

Dean nods, even though Roman can't see him and starts to get dressed and finish packing. "I'll talk to you later too. Be safe. I'll call you after the gym." Dean hangs up and exhales slowly as he lets Roman's demand slide over him as he slips into his submissive space. He will have abs better than AJ in a few weeks.

"I love you." Roman says belatedly, not sure if Dean hears him. He swallows hard and tries but can't resist the urge to turn the camera back on for a moment, just to see Dean's face as the orders settle in. He loves watching Dean find the comfort of knowing his next steps without question. It's always an amazing sight.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean spends probably way too much time at the gym that day. It's technically an off day starting at 6 PM and he will get to come home for two days. His trainer actually has to send him back to his apartment. It's a little empty and a quintessential a bachelor pad. He looks at it with a tired sigh and pulls out his phone to call Roman.

It's later than he thought it would be when Roman's phone rings with Dean's number. He's alone in a hotel, waiting for a charity appearance the next day. "Hey, you must have really worked hard." He greets Dean softly, "Tell me about your day, babe. Did you behave?"

Dean smiles softly at the questions as he pulls off his tee shirt and jeans. His hair is still wet from the shower at the gym. "Yes Sir. I did an extra set of everything even the crunches on the pull up bar that I hate. How was your day?" He asks as he crawls into bed. His whole body aches already.

Roman chuckles, "Such a good boy for me. Not gonna fall asleep on me yet, are you?" Roman purrs, settling back onto his bed. "Do you stretch afterwards?"

"I stretched out with the trainer. I’m just getting comfy." Dean replies. "I'm so loose and pliant. You could just slick up and slide right in." Dean teases.

Roman groans softly, his voice rougher and lower when he speaks. "God, I love you like that, relaxed and calm for me. So easy to use you however I want." He shifts, adjusting himself, already half hard at the memories. "Do you think you earned that kind of reward today, baby?"

Dean whimpers a little as he think about it. "I didn't back talk anyone today. People said I was nice." Dean replies even though he's already rubbing his cock through his boxer briefs. "Wish you were here to touch me. I flirted with AJ a little at the gym but I still wanted it to be you."

Roman's chuckle in response of low and dark, he can hear how bad Dean needs it. "I know, baby, I know." He purrs softly, wishing he could stroke Dean's hair in the way that always makes him melt. "I'll do you the next best thing though... Are your toys there with you?"

"Y-yeah." Dean replies. As he gets up and heads to his overnight bag. He grabs the toy bag out and the lube before returning to the bed. "I'm going to put you on face time so I can see you during ok?" Dean asks as he makes the change to video call.

"Hell yeah." Roman grins and accepts, doing the same. He's still smiling when the phone shows Dean his face, shirtless and without his contacts in as he lounges against the headboard of a generic hotel bed. "You still have that phone stand thing? You might need both hands."

"Yeah, let me plug my phone into it." Dean takes his time, to tease Roman a little, as he sets the phone up so Roman will have a pretty good view of most if his body. "How's the view?" Dean asks with a chuckle as he slides onto his hands and knees in front of the phone.

Roman's low groan and indrawn breath are audible over the line. "So good, babe. Can't wait 'til I can be there to smack that ass in person." He licks his lips and leans in toward the screen. "Get the green plug out, sweetheart. The one you always say feels even bigger than me... You're gonna work yourself open with that. No fingers, just take it slow and use lots of lube... I know how bad you wanna be filled up, but take your time."

Dean nods and grabs the green plug out of its bag. He puts on a show of licking and sucking the large plug for Roman. He sucks the whole thing into his mouth and moans around it wantonly.

"Mmm, fuck I miss your mouth." Roman purrs approvingly, free hand idly stroking himself. "You see how hard you've got me already?" He sets the phone off to the side so Dean can see him from about the thighs up, naked and hard, hair loose around his shoulders and not slicked back like it always is for shows.

Dean moan appreciatively around the plug once more at the sight of Roman and his cock twitches. He pulls the plug out to slick it up with lube. "Fuck Roman... you're so hot. I want to touch you so badly Sir." He babbles as he gets into position on his back so he can let Roman see him start to push the tapered end of the plug into his hole after he rubs more lube there.

Roman grins, his hand slowing as he watches the tight pucker of Dean's ass start to stretch around the plug. "I know baby, this is a test of your control. Like when I tied you up the first time. Remember how good you felt after? You can wait for me, I know you can."

Dean whimpers as he slowly starts pushing the plug in and out slowly. Each push gives a little more and as he relaxes around the girth. "Geh, Fuck... yeah. You're so good to me. Make me feel so good." Dean doesn't want to wait but he will for Roman. 

"That's it, baby. Fuck you look gorgeous." Roman groans, "Wish you could see yourself like this... you look so good taking me in." Roman just keeps talking, hand moving slow on his cock. "Use more lube, baby, wanna see you take it all."

Dean angles the phone so when he looks up through his splayed legs he can look into Roman's eyes. He does as he's told and adds more lube. It's cold and sends a chill up his spine but it cuts the burn as he keeps fucking himself open on the plug. 

Roman meets Dean's eyes, a little breathless with the power he has over him right now. "That's it babe. Take it just like you'd take my cock. Once it's in you can touch yourself. Wish I could be there to suck you..." He's pulled the phone back in closer so he can watch.

Dean arches his back as he gets closer and closer to the widest part of the plug which is the hardest to get around and is even girthier than roman's cock. "Want your hands on me... want your marks... bruise me..." He moans.

"Fuck, I will. Love to see my marks on your skin." He can see pale bruises at Dean's hips from AJ's hands the night before, and it makes him growl. "Gonna bruise you darker than Styles did, mark you as mine so everyone knows. Wish I could tattoo you." Watching the thickest part of the plug slide in makes him moan at the memory and phantom sensation of bottoming out in Dean himself. "So good, sweetheart, gonna fuck you so hard when I see you. Just how you like it."

Dean finally gets past the largest part and the rest slides in like a glove. He's overwhelmingly full but it all sets his nerves on fire with need. His neglected cock drips desperately onto his abs. "Please, Roman... please let me cum. Let me touch myself. I need to cum." He begs. 

"Yeah, babe... Touch yourself. You can rock down on the plug too... I know how you love riding me." He lets his own hand move a little faster as Dean starts to move. "You feel so good around me, Dean. You like being that full? Tell me."

Dean moans shifts so he's on his knees and rock back and forth on the plug while he jerks himself off for Roman. "I'm so close Ro... please.... please can I cum for you?" He begs as tears start to well up in his eyes from the sheer pressure of holding back. 

"Yeah, Dean.... Fuck, cum for me, babe." Roman moans, letting his pace increase to match Dean's. "Keep your eyes on me, darlin'. Wanna watch those baby blues while you let go." He forces himself to do the same, eyes locked on the screen even sad he nears completion himself.

Dean screams out as he cums all over himself. He collapses on to the bed to ride out the aftershocks and to watch Roman, come undone. "Come on... fill me up like you own me. Do it Ro... cum in me!" He gasps out 

Roman can't help but follow, a near-scream escaping him as he cums over his own fingers. "Fuck Dean, you're so good. So perfect for me. Love you so much." Roman keeps murmuring soft praise as they both come down. It only takes him a minute to notice Dean shaking a little and his while body aches to be able to touch the man.

"You ready to take the plug out, darlin'?" Roman offers softly, after a few minutes of ragged breathing. "I know it still feels big and hard inside you, but you can't sleep with it in."

Dean groans and pulls the plug out slow so Roman can see it wet with lube, before he brings his phone down so he can look at Roman as if they were cuddling face to face. "I miss you... I miss us. I don't want you to fade away and get beat down while you're so far away."

Roman moans softly as he watches Dean, "Miss you too, babe. Don't worry about me. It's not so bad. And we'll be close to each other in California and in New York for SummerSlam too."

Dean nods and can't stop himself from kissing the camera of the phone even though he knows it's cheesy. "I'll call you on my way out tomorrow. I love you."

Roman is smiling when Dean pulls back, holding the phone close, like he could press his forehead against Dean's. "I love you too. I should be done early in the afternoon." The hardest part of this separation is not being able to touch his lover in times like this, knowing how much they both crave physical closeness. "Be safe, Dean. That's an order. Take care of yourself."


End file.
